1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source modules, and particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) module which can be assembled and disassembled conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical LED lightbar includes a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and a plurality of LEDs disposed on the PCB. The PCB includes a circuit formed thereon. Each of the LEDs is electrically connected to the circuit of the PCB by soldering.
Since the LEDs are fixedly affixed to the PCB by soldering, when one of the LEDs is damaged, the whole lightbar needs to be replaced because the damaged LED can not be detached from the lightbar easily, which results in a great waste.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED module which can overcome the described limitations.